Garrett Bishop
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | "Mickey" |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.7 meters (Human) |- | Weight: | 178 pounds (Human) |- | Hair Color: | Salt and Pepper |- | Eye Color: | Green |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Daniel Landis Gabe Landis Unnamed Wife |- | Current Status: | Unknown (Presumed Alive) |- | Location: | Unknown |- | Allies: | Elliot Taylor Don Gavin |- | Enemies: | Blaine Marcius Erick Taylor Devon Warwick |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Divided we Fall |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Divided we Fall |} Garrett Mickey Bishop is a character created by Isaac Tessman and the main protagonist in Divided we Fall. The Legacy of Garrett *''Divided we Fall'' Name origin Garrett's name has no real origin. Appearance Garrett is of average height, and is very fit. He has signs of aging, as he's in his late 40's. He has short, salt-and-pepper hair and green eyes, with light stubble. He is mainly seen wearing a DSR Agent uniform, which is a grey cotton coverall uniform with dark straps, padding, and pouches. During several levels he is seen wearing more casual clothes, such as a business suit. Personality Contrary to his seemingly tough exterior, Garrett is a very perceptive and wise individual. He is a disciplined and level-headed person who tries to approach everything with a calm demeanor. He has a sense of justice and honor, and is loyal to the people he cares about. His sense of humor is dry, with a hint of sarcasm. Abilities *Extensive military training: Garrett is well-trained in the armed forces disciplines, and has mentioned that he was once a part of the Air Force. He has considerable experience in live combat. *Enhanced Sensory Abilities: Garrett has a metahuman ability caused from excessive brain trauma that allows him to predict and avoid imminent danger and view things in a "bullet time" point of view. *Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Garrett is a skilled fighter, having developed his skills during his time as a soldier. He is a better hand-to-hand combatant than most modern soldiers. *Exceptional physical condition: Garrett engages regularly in intense exercises and spars with Elliot during his spare time. *Weapons proficiency: Garrett can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the Air Force. He is proficient enough in handling small caliber to high caliber firearms such as a grenade launcher. His most common weapon is a Heckler and Koch MP5. *Expert military operator: Garrett is well-versed in intelligence gathering, decoding ciphers and other coded messages, infiltration, and espionage. *Bilingualism: Based on what has been currently shown, Garrett is capable of speaking English, German, Russian, and Arabic fluently. Trivia *Garrett is revealed to be the father of another Outsider protagonist, Gabe Landis. *According to Garrett, his mother wanted to name him Mickey, and he is quite glad she decided to demote it to his middle name. *In the original draft of Divided we Fall, Garrett was only eighteen years old, and was picked at a young age for unknown reasons. Gallery GarrettPortrait.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Divided we Fall Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Divided we Fall Characters